A conventional ratchet tool 10 is shown in FIG. 8 and generally includes a handle 14 and a head 11 which is connected to the handle 14 and a through hole 12 is defined through the head 11 so as to receive a toothed wheel 20 in the through hole 12. A pawl is received in a recess defined in an inner periphery of the through hole 12 so as to engage with the toothed wheel 20. The toothed wheel 20 has an engaging hole 26 which is defined by an inner periphery which includes alternatively arranged ridges 24 and grooves 262. Each groove 262 includes two sides 260 and a each ridge 24 includes a surface 261 which is located between two sides 260 and connected by two respective rounded surfaces 263. A driving member 30 includes an upper section 301 and a lower section 302, a plurality of positioning grooves 32 are defined in the upper section so that when the driving member 30 is inserted into the engaging hole 26 of the toothed wheel 20, the ridges 24 are engaged with the positioning grooves 32. The lower section 302 has a polygonal surface 34 for being engaged with a socket for example. The driving member 30 does not well secured to the engaging hole 26 of the toothed member 20 may easily drop from the hand tool 10.
Another hand tool is disclosed in FIG. 9 which includes a head with a through hole 12 and a groove 120 is defined in an inner periphery of the through hole 12. A toothed wheel 20 is rotatably received in the through hole 12 and includes a plurality of teeth 28 defined in an outer periphery thereof and a polygonal engaging hole 27 is defined through the toothed wheel 20. A clip is engaged with the groove 120 to prevent the toothed wheel 20 from dropping from the through hole 12. A flexible member 70 is engaged with a securing groove 29 defined in the polygonal engaging hole 27 and includes two protrusions 71 which bias and position a driving member (not shown) which is inserted into the engaged hole 27 of the toothed wheel 20. However, the driving member will be frequently removed from the toothed wheel 20 so that the flexible member 70 tends to be fatigue in a short period of time. Once the flexible member 70 cannot securely hold the driving member, the driving member could drop from the toothed wheel 20 during use.
The present invention intends to provide a securing device for securing a driving member to a hand tool and the device includes a control member which is rotatable to secure and release the driving member.